


extending into shooting stars

by forgetpoundgivemekoenig



Category: 21 & Over (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetpoundgivemekoenig/pseuds/forgetpoundgivemekoenig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may not have been good, but it was definitely one hell of a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	extending into shooting stars

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where the winnie the pooh shit came from.

Miller misses high school. 

He will freely admit it. 

Because high school wasn't about getting good jobs or good grades or any of that shit. It was about having fun and getting to know people who you would probably never talk to again after high school. Except there would be a few people that you would talk to after high school and they would be your best friends. Like fucking Winnie the Pooh and Christopher Robin. Some real best friends forever bullshit. 

And yeah, maybe dropping out of college was a really fucking stupid idea. But falling head over ass for your best friend is even worse and that hasn't stopped him. He's pretty sure Christopher Robin never thought about the way Winnie the Pooh laughs too perfectly. Or the way he smiles kind of crookedly when he's being sappy. Or the way his dick would taste. 

Winnie the Pooh doesn't even have a fucking dick, that's how bad it is. Miller knows he's fucked but it doesn't stop him from being kind of glad that Jeff Chang is passed out in the back of a golf cart. 

Casey is thinking about something he doesn't like. Miller knows Casey well enough to see how tense he is whenever they pass beneath a streetlight. Winnie the Pooh is gripping the steering wheel harder than is strictly necessary. Christopher Robin feels bad because he knows it's his fault. He was the one who got Jeff Chang wasted and probably ruined his life and he was the one who thought it would be a good idea to break into the sorority. And he was the one who kept the gun. He's the one who hasn't changed and not for the first time he's beginning to think that might be a bad thing. 

Because Casey doesn't want high school Miller. He doesn't want college Miller either, probably, and he sure as hell doesn't want dropout Miller. Gas station Miller. White trash with no motivation Miller. 

The list could go on and on. 

"Are you mad at me?" 

Casey stops the golf cart a few feet away from a streetlamp. The light doesn't reach their spot so they're both in the dark. Jeff Chang moans something in the back of the cart and Miller looks over at him. He's pretty fucked up. Casey is definitely pissed. 

"You're just so fucking immature, Miller. And you have been ever since I've known you." If Miller could see Casey's face he would probably feel a lot worse. It's a good thing he's never been afraid of the dark. 

"Sure." 

"You don't care about rules or being a fucking responsible human being. And now you've dropped out of college and, God, Miller. What the hell are you going to do? Sit around all your life? Work at a gas station?" 

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe a nice restaurant." 

Casey scoffs, "That's what I mean, Miller. You can't take anything seriously. You can't even take Jeff Chang's future seriously. I mean, hell, if you can't take your own future seriously why not Jeff's? Why not mine?" 

Winnie the Pooh telling Christopher Robin to grow the fuck up and stop playing with toys. 

"I do care about you guys. I totally care about Jeff Chang's career as a doctor and your Wall Street thing." Miller says only half-jokingly. He does care about his friends, but he can't bring himself to give a shit about their boring opportunities. Maybe that makes him a bad person. Maybe that makes him immature. It doesn't mean he cares any less. He cares too much, really. 

"No you don't, Miller." Casey says, "You don't care about anyone or anything but yourself." 

Christopher Robin cares about Winnie the Pooh. That's like the whole fucking point of Christopher Robin. That's the whole fucking point of the fucking Hundred Acre Woods and the stupid fucking rabbit. Christopher Robin isn't a selfish prick. It just kind of looks that way. 

"I care about you, Casey." 

"That's great, Miller." 

"No, I care about you a lot." 

"We're not in high school anymore. Don't you get that? We're changing, me and you and Jeff Chang, and we can't be best friends anymore. It's not possible. It's too hard and I'm done. I quit."

"This isn't the fucking baseball team, Casey."  

"Fuck you." 

"Fuck me." 

"What?" 

"Sorry that just kind of slipped out." 

Casey laughs and Miller feels a little bit better. He bumps shoulders with Casey and feels the golf cart start up again. They're under another streetlamp when he looks at Casey and sees that Casey is looking back. They look at each other for a long time. At some point, Miller realizes that the golf cart has stopped again and Casey is a lot closer. He closes the gap and closes his eyes. 

And Winnie the Pooh is kissing Christopher Robin. 

And Miller is kissing Casey. 

And Jeff Chang is shitfaced in the back of the golf cart. 

And everything is changing. 

But he's always got the Hundred Acre Woods. 

 

 


End file.
